For large organizations it can be difficult to implement systems that have the ability to quickly and efficiently utilize crucial client or customer information that could help customer representatives of such organizations identify potential opportunities to cross-sell and deepen client relationships. Financial institutions are an example of one type of organization where the ability to track and utilize customer information, customer activity, and customer account information, can provide many opportunities to enhance and broaden the relationship between the financial institution and the customer.
In the context of the discussion herein it is helpful to keep in mind that a wide range of different types of data can provide useful information that can provide trigger points for initiating some type of beneficial contact with a customer. In the broadest terms any such information can be referred to herein as customer information. However, customer information can include a wide range of different types of information. One type of customer information is customer account information. Customer account information can include an identification of all accounts in which a customer has an interest. In the context of a financial institution, these accounts could include brokerage accounts, bank accounts, loans, 401(k) accounts, IRA accounts, and a myriad of other possible types of financial accounts. The customer account data can also include an identification of financial goals and purposes associated with a particular financial account. For example, one brokerage account might be provide for long term growth, while another financial account might be for short term capital preservation.
Another type of customer information is customer personal information. This information could include information such a customer's age, customer's financial expertise, and a record of a customer personal events, such a birthdates, number of children, or grandchildren, and different milestone events, such as graduations, marriages, anniversaries, births etc.
It has been recognized that quick access to the right client data can provide customer representatives within a financial institution with insights into client needs, and acting upon such information can result in improved financial performance for the customer, and improved revenue generation for the financial institution.
Some prior systems have previously been implemented which provide for analyzing customer information, and based on the customer information generating alerts which can be utilized by employees of the organization as a basis for initiating contact with a customer. However, some such prior systems have lacked, among other things, the ability to efficiently and effectively track the utilization of such alerts.